


Kitten

by copa



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kinda, M/M, NSFW, light nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copa/pseuds/copa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel goes to Sebastian in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

Ciel rubbed one sleepy eye and knocked on Sebastian’s bedroom door. A chill prickled up his legs from how cold it was. Thankfully, he could already see the warm glow of a fire from the crack underneath the door. After not getting a response, the young master knocked again. Still nothing. Ciel thought about it for a moment. What could Sebastian possibly be doing? Was he even in there? Ciel started to get agitated and instead of knocking a third time, he twisted the brass knob in his hand, the cold metal pressing against his palm.

Ciel stepped inside, but there was no butler in sight. His tired eyes strained to inspect the room, but his body felt so heavy. He knew he shouldn’t have gone through the trouble of walking all the way up to the attic where Sebastian’s apartment room was. The boy definitely regretted leaving his warm, cozy bed now. With slow feet, Ciel shuffled over to Sebastian’s bed and crawled in. He was far too lazy to peel down the covers, but thank goodness the heat from the fireplace reached him. Ciel got tingles on his exposed skin as the warmth began to wash over him. He curled up into a tiny little ball and began to doze off.

It seemed like Ciel’s eyes were only closed for a second before he heard some strange squeaking sound. A knob twisting? Ciel turned his head slightly to see that the door to Sebastian’s bathroom was closed. On the dresser, just inches away from Ciel’s face, Sebastian’s uniform was folded neatly. Ciel could hear the faint ticking of Sebastian’s pocket watch. The constant ticking made Ciel start to nod off again.

"Master?" Sebastian choked as he held the towel that was already securely fastened around his waist even closer. "What are you doing out of bed."

Ciel yawned and tried to sit up, but only collapsed on the bed. “I had a thought about the-the case we’re working on. The killings…” "Master," Sebastian tucked his dripping wet hair out of his face, "it’s very late. Why don’t we discuss those matters in the morning?"

Ciel rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into Sebastian’s pillow to let out a muffled grumble. Sebastian bit his lip in panic. His drenched, naked body was no sight for the young master. He swiftly snatched his pants off of the dresser and stepped into them. "Once I finish getting dressed, my lord, I will take you back to bed," Sebastian said.

Ciel flopped over to lay on his back with his arms spread out, making him look like some kind of beached sea star. “But I _am_ in bed.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Master,” he scolded as he reached for his shirt, “this is no time for childishness.”

"But I _am_ a child,” Ciel argued.

Sebastian huffed, quickly growing tired of Ciel’s games. He started to button up his shirt when he noticed Ciel spreading his legs on the bed. The master never wore anything under his nightshirts. Sebastian quickly looked away.

"Master? I’m almost ready to take you back to your room," Sebastian announced as he slipped a tall, black sock on.

" **Mm** ," Ciel objected.

When Sebastian glanced up from staring at the floor, Ciel was all curled up like a tiny kitten. His eyelids were fighting to stay open, but it seemed that his lashes were too heavy. Sebastian grinned and Ciel’s breaths came in calm wisps. He was so adorable like that. Sebastian raked his hair out of his face, getting his fingers slightly wet in the process.

“Master,” Sebastian whispered as he made his way to Ciel, “let’s go to bed, now.”

" _It’s so cold out there_ ," Ciel moped, his voice shrill and bratty.

"It will only be for a moment," Sebastian persuaded, "I assure you that your bed is warm."

Ciel didn’t reply, he just dangled his arms, signalling that he wanted Sebastian to carry him. Sebastian heaved the young boy into his arms bridal-style, but was surprised when Ciel wrapped his legs around the butler’s waist and rested his head on his broad shoulder. Sebastian could feel Ciel’s lips against his neck. They weren’t puckered, nor were they kissing him, they were just there; against his skin. Sebastian never recalled receiving such an embrace from his master. It was quite nice and Sebastian would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

The butler had one hand gently placed on Ciel’s back and the other around Ciel’s waist. He sat down on the bed with the child, whose breath was leaving bursts of warm air on the butler's neck. Sebastian rubbed Ciel’s back and held his master close.

"Would it be wrong of me to say that the touch of your bare skin soothes me?" Ciel asked quietly.

"Entirely," Sebastian replied.

Ciel leaned back to stare Sebastian in the eye. Something about that red stare heated him up. Almost everything about Sebastian calmed Ciel down. That beautiful, relaxed voice. The admiring glint in his eye. His confident hands that graced Ciel’s skin so carefully like it was glass. Ciel trembled and closed his eyes. Sebastian tipped Ciel’s chin up, using his index and middle fingers. Ciel’s eyes opened slowly; cautiously. Sebastian’s fingers moved back and forth under Ciel’s chin, showing the master affection like he would a cat. As humiliating Ciel thought the action would be, it wasn’t. It tickled in a good way. So good that Ciel lifted his chin up more so Sebastian could work his fingertips over more skin. Ciel crumpled Sebastian’s half-buttoned shirt in his fists; squeezing and releasing the fabric; pawing like a kitten.

"It seems you’ve left your neck exposed," Sebastian made note. "You must be careful. You never know when a crow could swoop in and strike."

Ciel let out a soft hum as Sebastian ran his lips down the side of Ciel’s neck, still stroking his fingers on the underside of Ciel’s chin. The demon’s smirking lips felt like satin smoothing down Ciel’s skin. Sebastian grazed his lips back up Ciel’s neck, his nose brushing against the shell of Ciel’s ear.

"Oh, how I _worship_ my master,” Sebastian whispered to Ciel, his heated breath causing Ciel’s eyes to shut as goose-bumps plagued his skin.

Ciel’s gentle tugging on Sebastian’s shirt turned into a demanding yank when Sebastian noticed his fingers had stopped moving on his master’s jaw. Sebastian uncurled his fingers and glided his nails softly over Ciel’s chin again. Sebastian seized a small bit of flesh from Ciel’s neck between his lips. He slid his lips back and forth, massaging the skin with his mouth as his warm tongue scanned across. Ciel was back to wrinkling Sebastian’s shirt in appreciation. When Sebastian sucked the skin into his mouth and sucked on it gently, he felt the master quiver and his hips hinder subtly on whether to thrust forward or not. Sebastian’s eyes smiled and he started to suckle harder on the skin, which made Ciel squirm.

"D-Don’t leave a mark," Ciel worried through an aired gasp.

Sebastian let the skin free, a purple circle shining with saliva left in place of the demon’s mouth. He ran the pad of his thumb over Ciel’s right eyelid. “Haven’t I, already?”

Sebastian felt something brushing against this chest. He flashed his eyes down to see Ciel unbuttoning his nightshirt. His mind was too fogged to think about if they were going to end up making a mess between the sheets or not. He watched as, button by button, more of the master’s milky flesh shone. Ciel let the shirt fall off of his shoulders and silently pile onto the floor. Ciel seemed a bit insecure. Not that his naked body wasn’t something the demon had seen a million times, it just felt so exposing to reveal it to him like this. Ciel’s heart raced with a tiny bit of fear that Sebastian wouldn’t be interested, but was reassured when Sebastian’s hands crept up his sides and his thumbs caressed his hardened nipples.

"Don’t fret, master," Sebastian breathed heavily as he glared at Ciel’s unclothed body, "not while you look this beautiful."

Ciel hated himself for blushing at a word as cheap as “beautiful”, but at the same time the seductive tone weighing down Sebastian’s voice drove Ciel over the edge. He started rolling his hips over Sebastian’s lap while he unbuttoned the demon's shirt.

"I _want_ you," Ciel whined.

"Do you?" Sebastian teased while scraping his teeth down Ciel’s throat.

"P- _Please_."

"Ah, who could deny a child of such good manors," Sebastian chuckled. The man raised his hips off of the bed to shuck his pants down to his ankles. Ciel felt the warm, hard skin press against him and he swore he was going to lose it. Ciel pulled his hips back, Sebastian’s large cock slipping between Ciel’s cheeks. He swung his hips forward, earning a loud grunt from his butler. Ciel rested his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders as he repeated his previous action, the tip of his erect cock grazing Sebastian’s lower abdomen.

"I-Is this alright?" Ciel asked as he thrust again.

Sebastian nodded quickly in approval. “Yes, my lord. It feels really good.” He coiled his hand around Ciel’s wet cock. “Allow me to assist you.”

Sebastian’s big, heated hand slowly squeezed Ciel in an upward motion, the extra skin of Ciel’s cock raveling to the tip. Ciel arched his back in pleasure and hooked his hips forward eagerly. Sebastian flinched at how amazing it felt to be in between Ciel’s cheeks.

"If you keep rubbing me like that, I won’t last much longer," the demon warned. 

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and got faster. It wasn’t long before moans and heavy breathing filled the room, bouncing off of the walls and echoing in their minds. Sebastian revisited the purple mark on Ciel’s neck. He lapped at it with his tongue for a second and then bit into where his neck met his shoulder.

"Don’t stop," Sebastian grunted, his voice strained. " _Aah_ , Ciel. Don’t-"

" _Yes_!" 

 

His hand pumped Ciel fiercely and the master felt something wet shoot up his back. Sebastian’s teeth clamped down again and Ciel’s hips started to falter as he too was hit with a hard orgasm. He twitched in Sebastian’s hand and his cum trickled down the butler’s knuckles as he sang Sebastian’s name beautifully. It all ended too soon and Sebastian pulled his mouth away from Ciel’s skin, a string of spit bridging the two together. Sebastian wiped his mouth and carried Ciel to the bathroom to clean him up a bit. When he finished cleaning them both up, Sebastian set Ciel down on the bed. Ciel took Sebastian’s thumb and held it, making the demon sit down on the bed before he could go anywhere.

"Stay with me."

Sebastian leaned forth to peck Ciel lovingly on the lips. “As always, my young lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to have something posted on here. It's really light smut, I know, but hey it's something. I would love feedback, but I already know that this isn't my best.


End file.
